Professor Rosalind Entwhistle
Academic and Professional Career Professor Rosalind Entwhistle was only a second year when the Battle of Hogwarts occurred. Despite wanting to stay with the older Gryffindors and fight, she was urged to evacuate with the other young students. When it was all over and classes resumed again, Rosalind suffered from survivor's guilt. Because of this, she pushed herself intensely to be the best student she could. She was active in Quidditch as a Beater in her fourth year. She achieved O.W.Ls in Study of Ancient Runes, Care of Magical Creatures, Charms, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Divination, History of Magic and Transfiguration. Achieved N.E.W.Ts in Study of Ancient Runes, Charms, Divination, History of Magic and Transfiguration. After graduating, she worked for the British Ministry of Magic on the Committee on Experimental Charms. It was here where she learned more about charming of magical objects and artifacts. On her own, she dove more into the history of them until Hogwarts offered her a position as a Professor of Magical Artifacts. Her first through fourth year students learn history while her fifth through seventh year students learn how to use them and for special students with permission from the ministry, to even create some of the more safe ones. Personal Life Childhood Born in Norfolk, England to Elizabeth and Robert Entwhistle, Rosalind had a fairly normal upbringing. She had an active imagination as a child and was popular in schooling. She paid attention for the most part but would clown around until she was called out, always retorting with the correct answer and being an overall brat. As much as she may have annoyed the professors in elementary school, she always did her best to thank them in her own special way. She loved crafting gifts to give them, little trinkets and things. Being as her parents were muggles, when she was invited to Hogwarts it was a very confusing process. They later found out that she had two cousins on her father's side who were also a witch and wizard. She was happy to attend with Annabel and Kevin and it was a relief to her parents that they could talk to some of their family about the idea. Adolescence Throughout her time in her later years at Hogwarts, she actively attempted to cross house boundaries and make friends with any and all fellow students. The battle had been hard on everyone and to her it was a time for unity and love. She used her humor to lighten the mood and her penchant for crafting to continue making special things for her friends. She's known to be an excellent gift giver. Adulthood Working at the Ministry was a very fulfilling job for Rosalind. She enjoyed it heavily and it leant to making good friends and eventually finding a long term relationship. She had dated a bit in school but never allowed herself to get too attached, constantly fearing that another battle would occur and she would lose the one she loved. Allowing herself to find love was difficult. will be filling in this part eventually but am open to her ex being another person's OC. But their relationship didn't go well and it has left her very cold hearted in the ways of attachments. Many of her relationships are short lived and even of the sugar daddy variety. Hogwarts Career Never did Rosalind think she would be offered a position at Hogwarts but the second she knew it was a possibility, she knew she had to pursue it. Knowing what she does about artifacts and charms, she feels it is very important that her students not take her course lightly, especially in the later years. She hopes that in her tenure, she will be able to expand Magical Artifacts into becoming a core class and eligible for the O.W.L.s and N.E.W.T.s but as she is only in her third year of teaching, she knows she will have to start slow.Category:Gryffindor Professors Category:Hogwarts Professors